I Hate Everything About You
by goldenone
Summary: Harry and Draco have an apartment together after Voldermort dies, and they've rubbed off on each other. NOT A SLASH. So get those thoughts out of your head!


Every time we lie awake after every hit we take

Draco lay with his arm around… what was her name? Oh well. Did it matter? She was there, that's all that mattered. Her head, with the long blonde waves that had made him notice her first, was tilted back and rested on his headboard, her eyes were closed and she was holding the joint in between her strawberry-glossed lips. He reached over and took the joint from her and inhaled for himself, and turned to smirk at her when she opened her eyes and stared at him. He put the joint down in the crystal ashtray he kept on the table beside the bed, and turned back to the girl beside him.

She smiled hazily up at him, not really knowing what was going on, and he brushed away the hair from her shoulder, letting his finger trace along her neck and through her curls. She leaned back and he rolled over onto her as she lazily let him do whatever he wanted. It didn't matter what, really, she was out of it and he didn't even know her name.

Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet

Harry opened the door a little more forcefully than he'd wanted to, and winced as it slammed against the wall. Bits of plaster fell from the wall, and he quickly shut it again as the girl in his bed stirred. Her tousled brown head lifted up from the covers, and she stared at him confusedly for a second, then she remembered him and smiled at him sleepily. He smiled back and sat down on the side of the mattress.

She looked up at him contentedly and sighed as she stretched languorously. Her long, slim dancers body arched under the sheet, and he remembered why he'd first been attracted to her. He stretched out his hand and ran it down her cheek, brushing away some of the dark strands that covered her face. She nestled her face into his palm for a second and smiled up at him again. "Hey," he said softly to her, "How you feeling?" She exhaled expressively and chuckled a bit at him. "Fantastic." He grinned down at her, then straightened up. "Well, I'm going down to grab some breakfast. Want me to pick you up anything?"

She shook her head and leaned back against the pillow. "No, I'm ok. By Harry." He smiled back quickly as he closed the door behind him. "By Katie," he answered her, and she frowned at the door as she heard him walk down the hall and out the front door.

"Jess," she said to his footsteps, "My name's Jess."

Every roommate kept awake by every silent scream we make

Draco wandered sleepily into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal out of the cupboard. He poured himself a bowl and sat down at the table against the wall. He stared at the faded blue paint in front of him while he chewed, and didn't' notice his roommate until he sat down on the other side of the table with his own bowl. He nodded across to him and went back to eating.

"So, you like this one?" Harry's voice came across to him, and he looked up briefly before shrugging and going back to his cereal. "She's ok," he answered between mouthfuls. "How'd you know she was new?"

Grinning, a little embarrassed, he told Draco, "Well, there weren't any… voices. You get my meaning?" Grinning to his cereal, Draco nodded. 'Yeah, I know what you mean."

A couple minutes went by in silence, then another question floated over to him. "She hot?" Draco nodded, flashing a lewd smile to his friend. 'Oh yeah."

Harry nodded appreciatively. "Good." Getting up and putting his bowl in the sink for later, he tossed back to Harry as he went back down the hall to check on what's-her-name, "Don't get any ideas. You touch her, I'll kill you."

Harry laughed quietly to himself, though they both knew Draco was only half joking.

All the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet

Padma leaned back into her chair, exhaling a stream of smoke from the cigarette she held in her hand. She'd been monitoring the pair for some time now for the Ministry. They'd been under a Surveillance Spell ever since it had been discovered that they were rooming together. It had caused quite a stir at first, two of the most powerful wizards of their time, at complete opposite ends of the spectrum, living in an apartment together, but it all made sense after she'd reviewed the case and pensieve details.

They hated each other still, but since Voldermort's downfall, and the connected destruction of much of the wizarding world, prejudices weren't convenient to anyone, and a wizard as smart as Draco knew that. Harrry wouldn't trust Draco as far as he could throw him, and Draco wouldn't pass up the chance to stab Harry in the back the second he could, but they were living together for now, because it was a situation the both could deal with, and they were used to it. These days, comfortable things, even enemies, were hard to come by, so you took what you could. If you thought about it, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy living together wasn't that strange of an occurrence, considering the circumstances. Besides, it made her job of monitoring the two much easier, so she wasn't going to complain.

The only thing she had a problem with was the two's equally disgusting and amazing womanizing. They never seemed to not have one woman or another coming home with them, and Padma was shocked that Harry had become like this, but she supposed every wizard needed his outlet. It was better than other alternatives, like drugs or drinking, and at least she could keep track of the women and monitor them, too. Dealers, while not impossible, were extremely hard to keep track of.

She cracked her back and took another long drag on the cigarette, then stubbed it out in the half-filled ashtray. No one begrudged her her Muggle habit, so she kept at it. Besides, like she's said, everyone needed an outlet.

She grinned as she thought about how shocked the Ministry would be if they learned of her sister, Parvati's, bad habits involving night clubs, as she turned back to watching the crystal orb in front of her that kept a running stream of information and images flashing up for her to take in. Well, at least it was work.

Only when I stop to think about it

Harry sat staring mindlessly at the television when Draco came home. Oddly enough, he didn't have the usual giggling blonde with him, but a somewhat more subdued strawberry blonde. She glanced at him through the kitchen doorway as Draco led her in, and stood looking around as he hung up her jacket. He came back from the closet and took her arm as he guided her into the living room and through to the hall that led to his room. He nodded at Harry as they went by, and said off-handed "This is my roommate, Harry. Harry, this is Sylvia." She stopped and turned back to shake his hand, and he looked up to meet her eyes in surprise as they exchanged polite greetings, then Draco led her away down the hall, and shot Harry a warning look over her head as they walked through the door into his room.

Harry turned back to the Television, but he wasn't really watching it. He was preoccupied with the girl he'd just met. When they'd held hands for that brief second, he'd felt something. He knew she's felt the same thing, because when he's looked up to meet her eyes they'd been as big as saucers. Huge, bright blue saucers that were currently burning into his brain as he sat ignoring the commercial.

I hate everything about you, why do I love you?

Draco couldn't sleep. Sylvia was out cold, but he was tossing about, and couldn't get comfortable. She' hadn't been that great, but it wasn't that that was bothering him. Something about the way she and Harry had looked at each other, it had unsettled him. He hated it when he lost a girl to Potter, but it happened every once in a while. They seemed to be drawn to the orphan charm he had. Granted, he'd stolen a fair share of Harry's women, some he still didn't know about, but the thought persisted in his mind that it was different. Draco always managed to get the girl away before Potter got to her. This time it was different.

He was pretty sure that Sylvia and Harry would still look at each other that way, possibly even more so than before, now that he'd slept with her.

The problem wasn't that she'd probably end up with Potter. That he could handle. The problem was she'd known, and to some extent Draco had known also, before she'd slept with him, and she'd still done it anyway. It confused him, and made him feel used, and he didn't like it.

I hate everything about you, why do I love you?

Harry was in the kitchen pouring a glass of orange juice when Sylvia appeared in the doorway. She was wrapped in a sheet still, and had obviously thought she was alone in the apartment. Nonetheless, she came forward into the kitchen and took down a glass with her free hand. "Could I have some, too, please?" she asked, and he filled her cup before he replaced the cap and put it back in the refrigerator. He handed her back the glass, and for a brief second their fingers brushed, and he felt that something again.

She looked up quickly in shock, and they froze, their eyes locked together. In the back of his mind, Harry was trying to figure her out. She wasn't all that attractive, just a good figure and that gorgeous hair of hers, and she didn't even seem that smart or to have much of a personality. Frankly, she was boring, from what Harry could tell, and he normally wouldn't have much to do with her, but for some reason he was amazed by her, and for some reason he couldn't break this stare.

She finally looked away, but only to set down her glass on the counter, then she looked back at him. "You feel it, too?" she asked him, and he nodded, a bit too overwhelmed to speak. She stepped closer to him, and reached out for his hand. He almost jumped at her touch, and she pulled him towards her. He moved like he was in a trance, still staring into her eyes. She stared back, and they were frozen like that, an inch apart, just staring.

Harry broke forward and kissed her, long and hard, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and pressed against him, caught up in him. They pulled back for air, and the sheet she'd let go of fell down. He stared at her, then kissed her again as she pushed him back towards his room. They never broke contact as the made their way down the hall to the door, and as he fell back onto the bed with her landing on top of him, he stopped for a second. He looked up at her, both breathing hard, and he blurted out, "I love you." Before he kissed her again. She murmured back as she worked on his shirt buttons, "I know."

Every time we lie awake after every hit we take

They were high. So high. Draco came staggering into the apartment several hours after Harry and Sylvia had disappeared into his room, laughing hysterically with a new blonde that was shrieking in amusement at something he'd just said about umbrellas. He pulled her in roughly and kissed her, then grabbed her arm and pulled her to his room. She giggled and ran along with him, and neither of them noticed the sheet still lying on the kitchen floor, or the now room-temperature glass of orange juice on the counter.

Every feeling that I get but I haven't missed you yet

Harry lay staring at the ceiling. He'd just woken up, and was still half asleep. He turned to look at Sylvia, and was shocked to see her blue eyes open and staring at him. He rolled over and rested his chin in his hand, using his other hand to trace along her side. "How long have you been awake?" he asked. She shrugged at him wordlessly. "What are you doing, then?" he wondered out loud, and she whispered to him, "Watching you." He leaned away from her and sat up, a bit blown away by her bluntness, and the fact that he felt like doing the same thing. He wanted to sit there and watch her forever.

Instead, he stood up and stretched. He felt her eyes on him, but didn't turn around. It was starting to scare him, the intense way he was feeling about this girl he'd only just met. He pulled on a pair of pants and made his way through the door to the bathroom. The farther away from Sylvia he got, the more he started wondering what he was doing. She wasn't that special, so why was he thinking things like that? She wasn't important. She wasn't even pretty. What was wrong with him?

He stood over the sink, splashing water on his face and slowly feeling his mind reversing against the girl he'd just left in his room.

Only when I stop to think about it

He tried to reason it out. What had made him even think about her like that? He was half-way through his thoughts when he saw a shape in the mirror move, and turned around to see her standing there in the doorway, his boxers and her bra on and nothing else.

I hate everything about you, why do I love you?

He felt the same wave of something wash over him, and stepped almost involuntarily towards her. She smiled as she put her hands on his hips and leaned forward to rest her forehead against his shoulder. Her lips brushed his chest as she asked him, "Did you miss me?" He felt half of him recoil against the girl in his arms, and the other half melt into her, as he inexplicably answered truthfully, amazed at his answer, "Yes."

I hate everything about you, why do I love you?

Draco walked down the hall to the bathroom and stopped at the door. He felt something in there. Something strong and magnetic and… "Oh shit," he thought, "A Vixen! What the hell!" He raced down the hall back to his room and threw open the door. The blonde murmured from his bed, "Draco, baby, back so soon?" He ignored her and went to his dresser, fumbling through his drawers until he found his wand, then turned and flicked it at the blonde. "Nocturn," he said, and she fell back, deep asleep. He rushed back through his doorway and charged down the hall.

Only when I stop to think about you, I know

Padma was watching the orb go crazy with feedback. She couldn't take it all in fast enough, and finally froze it all and stuck her hand onto the top. "Centrum Fini" she commanded, and the orb flashed at her, then a single word shone in the center of the ball. She collapsed back in shock, then picked up a pen and scribbled out an emergency warning to the Minister, and threw into a small grate next to her desk. She thrust the note into the green flames and shouted at it, "Minister's Office," then jerked her hand back as the message flashed out of sight.

Only when you stop to think about me, do you know

Percy read the note three times, quickly, then jumped into his own giant fire and floo-ed to the DADA department of the Ministry. A young clerk squealed at him, "Minister! What bring you here?" He pushed him out of the way and rushed down the hall to the Special Force branch. He flung open the door and barked out to the four specially trained wizards sitting in the office, "There's a Vixen in the Potter/Malfoy residence. Get there, dismantle it, and get back here, and if there's any sightings I'm having your heads!"

They moved quickly and were gone in seconds, leaving behind a very angry, very frightened Minister.

I hate everything about you, why do I love you?

Draco stood outside the bathroom door with his wand at the ready, trying to think. Vixen's were dangerous. They were like Veelas, only worse. They couldn't shape shift, they simply drew in their prey with pheromones and then sucked them dry of everything; blood, soul, life, everything. They were the physical form of a Dementor's Kiss, and he cursed inside his head as he thought of how he'd let it into his apartment. Now it would be tricky. If he didn't do something soon, he was pretty sure Harry would die, but if he did act and did something wrong, they'd both die and the bitch would move on to someone else.

Wait, why was he worrying about Harry? Did he hate and despise him to his very core? Hadn't he always wanted to kill him since their first meeting in Diagon Alley? So why was he standing here with his wand, trying to figure out how to save his life?

He decided he would much rather not have the wizarding world hate him as the man who let Harry Potter die, and act. He readied himself and prepared to burst into the bathroom and blast that thing with the most powerful hex he could muster up. This should be easy.

His hand was just going for the handle when suddenly he heard a loud crash from the other side of the door and yelling. He threw open the door, wand pointed and prepared to kill, to see the Vixen (or what was left of her after being hit by several strong hexes) lying on the floor and Harry standing with his hands in the air as four men were pointing their wands at him. Before anyone could react to his sudden appearance, he hollered out "Expeliarmus!" and their wands flew to his hand.

They all cried out and lunged at him, but a quick Immobile charm froze them in their tracks. He turned to Harry and asked him casually, "You all right there, Harry?" Staring down at the girl on the floor with a mixture of disgust and horror on his face, he nodded. Draco then turned to the four men and blazed all his anger at them. "Do you have nay idea what you almost did! This is Harry fucking Potter! You were going to kill him!" The men's eyes darted around at each other, then Harry, the Draco, and they all looked shocked. Feeling the rage cooling down in him, he simply growled at them, "Now, I'll unfreeze you, give you back your wands, and you'll leave. Got it?" They all made muffled noises of consent, and he let them go.

You hate everything about me, why do you love me?

Later that night they were eating dinner in front of the TV. A commercial for "feminine hygiene products" came on, and they got up to take their trays in to the kitchen. Harry looked into the fridge, and his voice came from inside it as he said, "Thanks for the whole thing in the bathroom." Smirking as he leaned against the counter, Draco answered him, "Please. I just did it so I wouldn't get blamed for it. Everyone hates me already, why give them another reason?"

Harry stood up with an apple in his hand and took a bite as he walked out of the kitchen and said back, "Well, whatever. Thanks anyway."

I hate, you hate

Two days later they were back into their routines. Draco had another blonde with him tonight, and Harry was out to dinner with his latest girlfriend. Padma shook her head inside the small office she surveyed them from. These two were amazing. She would never figure our men. How could one man save another's life and just brush it off, while the other one ignored it ever happened? They'd even had a fight this morning about some sort of bet. "How shallow can you get?" she wondered, as she watched Draco take the poor girl to his bedroom and close the door. A couple minutes later Harry came in with his girl, and it was quite obvious they were both drunk. They practically fell over three times as they made their way down the hall to his room, the obvious lesson not learned. Men.

I hate, you love me

Draco was coming out of the bathroom the next morning and almost ran into Harry. Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he asked the groggy Harry, "Have a good time last night?" Confusion in his eyes, he glanced at the pale man as he walked past him to the kitchen. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard you." He snapped, and Harry grinned mischievously at him. "What, is your sex life so inactive you have to listen to mine?" he asked, and Draco snarled at his retreating back, "Just keep it down next time! It's bad enough you're in the same apartment!"

I hate everything about you, why do I love you?

Draco was sitting on the couch with his newest blonde, drinking a beer as they watched some sort of horrible chick flick. Harry fell through the front door with a giggling brunette attached to his lips, and they slammed into the wall as they made their way out of the kitchen. Catching sight of the couple on the couch, Harry simply grinned and waved as he quickly pulled the girl down the hall.

Watching the two go, thee blonde girl (was it Alicia?) commented, "he's cute. He your roommate?" Draco nodded irritably and took another swig from the bottle in his hand. "Yes, that's Harry. Disgusting, isn't it?"

Kaitlyn (was that it?) smiled at him and leaned over. "Jealous?" she asked, and Draco snorted at the absurd question. "Please, he's a pompous ass." Shaking her head at him playfully, Michelle (he thought, maybe) climbed up on top of him and kissed him hard as she started pulling on his belt. "I meant of the girl, Draco," she whispered as she unbuttoned her jeans. In the back of his mind, as he started up another long kiss with… oh, what's the point? With the girl, he thought, surprised, "Well, what do you know? Potter's good for _something_."


End file.
